


Wedding Rehearsal Dinner

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [52]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, M/M, Wedding Rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wedding rehearsal dinner and Charles is hiding from the madness of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Rehearsal Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Number 52 of the weekly fic project. So I figured I'd give you something sightly fluffy to end it on ;)

Charles buried his face in his hands. Things were not going according to plan. Charles wasn't entirely sure why this came as a surprise to him. They weren't even at the actual wedding. Just the rehearsal dinner.

And to think he'd scoffed at the need for this. That _Erik_ had scoffed at it as well.

First there'd been all the media writing about their upcoming nuptials. The conservative ones swinging wildly between focusing on the fact that they were both men and the fact that they were both mutants and strong spokespersons for the cause.

Then, because the American media was already in a huff as Erik had chosen to propose to Charles on British TV, they had in general been far too vicious in their coverage. In turn Erik had been the sarcastic arsehole he always was. Well, more of a sarcastic arsehole than usual. He'd become vicious as well.

Normally Charles would temper him, because as much as he was annoyed with the media, he also knew they needed them for the cause and for spreading it. However, this time around, Charles was getting pretty fed up with them as well.

Had it all simply been down to the media, Charles was fairly sure they could have weathered it. But with the wedding coming up and the stress of getting everything ready, he really didn't have a lot of patience either.

First they had decided to not get a wedding planner, because what did they need one for? Then Raven had assured him that she could handle it. And Charles, against his better judgement, had agreed. He was very much beginning to regret not taking Emma up on her offer of planning and arranging, because every time he caught any glimpses of Raven's plans, he was sure it would be the death of him.

The problem was, he wasn't going to peek into her mind on purpose, and he couldn't be entirely sure she wasn't letting him see all the things she knew he'd hate, just to rile him up. Then there had been the problems with the caterers, there'd been the partly destroyed wall in one of the ballrooms that had been partly Alex's fault and partly Scott's - and Charles should have known the two hotheads would get into an argument.

With all the hubbub going on, Charles had slipped up to the first floor of the mansion, to the one Erik used for office, to catch his breath. If anyone came looking for him, he was going to turn them away, gently. He just wanted a few moments to himself.

"I should hope that doesn't mean you don't want to see me either," Erik said quietly as he slipped into the office, letting the door slip shut behind him, the lock engaging.

Charles grinned. "Even if I tried, you've got a sixth sense of where I am."

"Would you try?" Erik asked curiously, walking over to where Charles was seated at the desk, nursing a glass of Erik's good whiskey.

"You're actually asking?" Charles said with a huff, leaning over to grab another glass and pour a couple of fingers in before handing it to Erik.

Erik pushed in between him and the desk as he accepted the glass, taking a sip as he settled himself. Leaning back against the desk, he eyed Charles. "I can't say I blame you from running off, even if you did abandon me."

"You're one of the most powerful mutants on Earth," Charles said with a grin as he leaned back in his seat, taking in the long, lean lines of Erik's body, clad in a suit that only accentuated it. "You should be able to handle it."

"Your sister is scary, you know that," Erik replied, drinking the rest of his whiskey, head tilted back allowing Charles to admire the length of his bared throat as well.

Charles hummed his agreement. He watched as Erik set his glass aside and undid his tie. Then the top two buttons of his shirt. He looked down at Charles, a faux lazy look in his eyes. Like a predator lulling its prey into feeling secure. "Don't stop on my account," Charles said, sipping his own whiskey as he leaned back in his seat - legs spread lightly as he watched Erik grin and undo the rest of the buttons - after undoing the waistcoat.

"Oh, Erik - an early present?" Charles asked, running a hand down over his own crotch, not enough pressure on his cock to do him any good, but a tease.

Erik just raised an eyebrow at him and continued. He pushed shirt, vest and jacket aside, then undid the trousers and pushed them down just enough to lift his cock out. He lazily curved his fingers around it and tugged once, twice, never taking his eyes off Charles'.

Charles downed the rest of his whiskey and dropped the glass onto the desk, rolling the chair forward and pushing Erik's hand aside. "Allow me," he said, holding Erik's gaze for a long moment before he leaned in and licked along the underside of Erik's cock.

Erik moaned and shifted his stance, leaning back to put his hands on the desk behind himself, bracing as Charles held his cock and licked again. He reveled in the musky scent of arousal and the heat coming off Erik's skin.

Charles allowed himself a small grin and opened his constant awareness of Erik to allow his sensations and emotions to flow freely. A moment later, much to his neverending delight, he felt the same from Erik. As he opened his mouth and fitted his lips around the head of Erik's cock, he slid one hand down to undo his own trousers and slipped the handkerchief from his pocket inside to avoid getting his own come on his trousers when he came.

And Charles wasn't in doubt about coming quickly, because he could feel Erik's arousal growing and he had never been capable of holding off his own climax when sucking someone off. Especially not Erik. Because Erik allowed him inside his head - not just for sex, but for everyday things. It was the first relationship Charles had been in where he'd been welcome inside his partner's head pretty much from day one.

And it made the sex even more amazing than the physical aspect of it.

Holding the handkerchief lightly around his own cock, he held onto Erik's with the other, making a fist at the root of it. He'd never be able to take in all of Erik's cock, but he was damned good at using his tongue and the arousal was rolling off Erik in waves. It was curling around Charles' own, inside his mind, pushing his own higher.

The metal cup holding Erik's pens on the desk rattled lightly, and Charles allowed himself to smile as much as he could around his mouthful. He let himself fall into the movement of sucking Erik off, racking up his arousal, and by proxy, his own.

His mouth filled with the bitterness of come and just because he knew that it drove Erik crazy, he swallowed most of it, feeling a little of it dribble down his chin. Giving Erik's cock one last loving lick, he shuddered and tugged on his own cock as he came.

Charles let Erik tilt his head back and he couldn't quite hold back a soft moan when Erik leaned forward and licked the come off his lips and chin, before fitting his mouth over Charles' and kissing him long, and deep and without any hurry whatsoever.

When Erik let go of him, Charles leaned back in the chair, catching his breath as he dropped the soiled handkerchief off to the side of the chair, well aware that Erik had lifted the metal trash can up with his powers, lazily waving his hand to lower it again.

"Mmm, smug becomes you." Erik leaned down and whispered against his mouth before kissing him softly.

"You as well." Charles chased his lips when Erik leaned back.

"So, think you can handle the madness of your sister planning our wedding?"

"Yeah," Charles replied with a grin, letting Erik pull him up and right both their clothes. "We can always find somewhere to have sex if it gets too much again if we need it."

"Hmmm, I'm not complaining," Erik said with a wink as he lead Charles out of the office. "Now let's get down there before Raven kills someone."

Charles snorted and turned enough to offer Erik his hand before they headed back down the stairs to face the insanity of their wedding rehearsal dinner.


End file.
